russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Voltron Man and Janella: A Princess Girl now join forces of Kapinoy Fantaserye on August 4
August 8, 2014 We'll be seeing more good stuff on the tube this August as IBC-13 recently relaunched its new shows and introduced changes to some of the exsisting shows, adding zest to primetime TV viewing. It makes history in the newest Kapinoy Fantaserye is a feel-good teen fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess (at 7:45 p.m.) meets an highly-anticipated action-packed superserye Voltron Man (at 8:30 p.m.) premiered on August 11, also gives hope to fans of the show that The Kapinoy Network will come up with new and exciting teen superheroine and superhero in a future with the fantasy, action and adventure in a weeknight primetime. Janella Salvador play the same title Janella and AJ Muhlach play Voltron Man, respectively IBC's feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess, a new timeslot at 7:45 p.m. right before Express Balita. One of the most popular teen actresses in Philippine showbiz is now also the only primetime princess Janella Salvador played as a 16-year-old Janella. Janella is one of the most popular stars in the Philippine showbiz. Salvador will also stars with the two leading men such as Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. Voltron Man (AJ Muhlach) suits up as the primetime prince with an epic superhero men and will now joins the primetime sweetheart Janella (Janella Salvador) as two of primetime superstars and will be part of the Kapinoy network’s primetime programming in the last quarter of the year. Premiered on August 11, at 8:30 p.m., AJ is on primetime to topbill an action-superhero series Voltron Man, the much-awaited action superserye in the newest Pinoy superhero in town. It follows Marlo de Guzman (AJ Muhlach), a men who will had the Voltron Man costume with the love and resurrection who transforms into a superhero as Voltron Man by becoming a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power. His love interest was named Louise Santos (played by IBC princess Coleen Garcia). Voltron Man grants him powers that a super hero. Being a fight, Voltron Man will fight and kill the evil imposter Styker (Paolo Ballesteros) with the villains becoming angry and destroy the rampaging monster Incredible Monk (Jovic Monsod), who is planning to take over the world. At this time, Voltron Man sacrifices himself to save the world. With his uncanny ability, learns that his burden is also a gift and transforms himself into a crime-fighting superhero, and to fight against evil and villains. The world will need a hero when an asteroid hurtles toward Earth to the entire world in order to gain the world domination will packed at the storm. It will fight some of enemies, evil and villains in the forces who will define Voltron Man's strategy as they fend off forces of evil. The amazing super pwoers and by saying "Sa kapangyarihan ng super powers, ako ang inyong superhero, Voltron Man", he was made to turn the full-fledged superhero known as Voltron Man. At the lab on the path to becoming a superhero. His superhero suit, appears to the level as Voltron Man himself the superhero costume had the superheroes to fly, invisible boy, superhuman speed in the flash, strength, durability and and flight as they fight the evil and attack the villains to get the crime. The right arm contains the weapon system which projects an unusually strong and powerful red-colored laser out of the small cannon on the back of the wrist.Voltron Man reveals his secret to the superhero, accepted with great enthusiasm, gets a statue in the capital of every country, and dating with Louise. Muhlach also stars with the most promising primetime princess Coleen Garcia , directed by Monti Parungao. The much-anticipated airing of Janella: A Teen Princess aired at 7:45 p.m. and Voltron Man premieres August 11 at 8:30 p.m. on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. Event attendees will surely enjoy the fun booths and activities in store, which include some photo booths, girl salon booth, body art booth, coloring station, TV viewing of Janella: A Teen Princess, a souvenir photo, sing-along with Janella for song and dance numbers, and a special fashion show as for Janella, and henna tattoo sessions, photo booths, coloring station, games, TV viewing of Voltron Man, a souvenior photo, Voltron Man costume, toys and action figures, merchandising and Cosplay Competition as for Voltron Man. Amazing prizes also await those who will come in superhero costume. DOMINGO host of The Million Second Quiz, MAGALONA host of Killer Karaoke and ARELLANO host of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? Canoy admitted that his network IBC-13 remains to be the number three station in the Philippines. Well, they be joining the network war focusing on the quality of their programs, and converging their different media platforms, with focus on online since “movie and TV series are now enjoyed on computers,” “TV sets are converted into Internet devices,” and “custom radio music is streamed to mobile phones, and computers.” The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 has now joined the fray. The network has acquired what it called "the three kings" of primetime game shows. Starting this Saturday nights, the new season of The Million Second Quiz, hosted by Robi Domingo, will at 5 to 6 p.m. Then on Sunday, 6:30 to 7:30 p.m. by the newest game show Killer Karaoke, hosted by Elmo Magalona, followed by the new season of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? will be hosted by Drew Arellano. It will be telecast weekly. The three shows will air on weekends. Of the three, Elmo's hosting sting on Killer Karaoke mark his homecoming of sorts to IBC-13, where he bannered the top-rating gag show T.O.D.A.S.. That's why he also became the top choice of the network executives to host one of its three game shows to be launched this month. Arellano, on the other hand, who is hosting the throwback show Retro TV and now is IBC's game show, which can give the game shows in rival networks tough competition. Domingo will doing the project of IBC 13 to have hosting the primetime quiz show as well. As a parting shot, Laurenti Dyogi, Head of IBC Entertainment TV, had this to say during the press con: "And so, korek kayo d' yan, game na kami, many want to be millionaires in the battle of the game shows." It's the season of game shows on Philippine TV. That should give the Filipino audience a reason to be "superstar." IBC-13's competition offers prizes as high as P2 million (P1 million in the case) when the network is hoping that Kapinoy viewers will be attracted by the interesting formats of its game shows. Besides, most of the time, they going to head to head with the other networks. 'IBC, Ikaw ang No.3' :Maraming Maraming Salamat Po :For continuing to make us No.3 all the way! :ABS-CBN’s 45% :GMA’s 32% :IBC’s 29% :According to data from Kantar Media :Patuloy po kaming tumatanaw ng napakalaking. :Utang na loob sa inyong lahat. :Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13: IBC 'Kapinoy Fantaserye Primetime' :07:45PM-08:30PM Janella: A Teen Princess (fantasy-action) (Janella Salvador as super heroine princess) :08:30PM-09:15PM Voltron Man (action-fantasy) (AJ Muhlach as crime-fighting superhero)